


Accidental

by 123laura3215 (orphan_account)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/123laura3215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain didn't mean it. Well, maybe a little. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

I hadn't meant for it to happen.  
I didn't even think about it though. One minute I was stressed and angry, angry at being allocated even more late night rounds, stressed because sleep was a rare comfort anyways but not having any for over 30 hours resulted in feeling like I was either going to punch everything or spontaneously combust. And then the next minute Abel was there, smiling half-heartedly, because despite having even less sleep than me, Abel was a fucking try-hard show off; and it was that weird sensation again, like everything was going to be okay just so long as Abel was there, and as much as I hated what that feeling meant I was too tired to care about anything else so I reached forward and pulled him closer because right then, that was all that mattered, and Abels lips were soft. Warm and soft and cautious and I never wanted the feeling to end.   
But Abel put a hand on my chest and pushed himself back a little, looking at me funny with that stupid half smile like I was a puzzle he had to figure out.  
“Are you alright?”  
I just nodded, then shook my head, then shrugged. Yes. No. Maybe?  
“Same here,” he laughed. “C'mon, I want some coffee before we start this.”  
Abel turned on his heel and marched ahead, like the fucking Queen of England paving a way to the future and it wasn't until halfway through the rounds that I looked down and realised why Abel kept giving me weird looks from the corner of his eye, because intertwining fingers was something I discouraged at all times. I hadn't realised that I'd done it, absentmindedly tried to close the gap between us that I'd formed. And right then I didn't care. Nothing else mattered except that feeling of being safe just as long as Abel was too.   
I hadn't meant for it to happen. But I guess I'm glad it did.


End file.
